


Друг семьи

by Ailuropoda_Aprica



Series: Друг семьи [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailuropoda_Aprica/pseuds/Ailuropoda_Aprica
Summary: Из всех людей почему-то именно Тони с Пеппер стали Стивену очень близки. Но вот вопрос: важен ли он им?





	Друг семьи

Доктор Стивен Стрэндж нечасто близко сходился с людьми. Выполняя миссию одного из хранителей Земли, он быстро привык к тому, что для устранения угроз нужно действовать сообща, да только этим устранением дело обычно и заканчивалось. И Стивен возвращался в Нью-Йоркский храм коротать время за старинными книгами и мистическими практиками до следующей серьёзной проблемы.

Исключением стала война с Таносом: обзаведясь уймой новых знакомых, Стивен счастливо забыл бы их всех, но Тони Старк как-то очень ловко и незаметно стал частью его жизни. Стивен сам не понял, как оказался в числе самых важных гостей на его свадьбе, принялся доставать для оформления через порталы разные интересные штуки со всех уголков мира и даже убедил поручить Вонгу роль дегустатора торта. За неделю до часа «Икс» Стивену и вовсе стало казаться, что женится именно он, причём как бы не на двоих сразу: его разрывали поручениями и Тони, и Пеппер, как к члену семьи обращался искусственный интеллект Пятница, постоянно подавал наполовину разлитый кофе неуклюжий робот Дубина. В новом коттедже неподалеку от базы Мстителей — Старк-хаусе — для него в любое время суток открывались все двери, включая святая святых — мастерскую Тони, куда тот, вообще-то, ограничил доступ всем, включая Мстителей, Хэппи и будущую жену.

Стивен входил в неё спокойно и отчитывался о выполненных за день поручениях, мысленно удивляясь, как до этого дошло. Он каждый раз обещал себе, что ну уж это одолжение точно было последним, и почему-то отправлялся разбираться с новым — Тони обладал впечатляющей способностью вращать мир вокруг себя, да ещё и окончательно завербовал в свои союзники Вонга («Мастера в твоей помощи сейчас не нуждаются, Стивен. Помоги пока лучше Старку»).

На самой свадьбе Стивен радовался едва ли не больше молодожёнов, предвкушая возвращение к прежней тихой жизни. Откровенно любуясь красавицей Пеппер в ослепительно белом платье и не меньше неё сияющим Тони, он искренне желал им счастья, держась в стороне от гостей, чтобы не попасть под вспышки фотоаппаратов. Стивен вообще высоко ценил красоту, будь то природа, здания, гармоничные пары и люди. Порой часами разглядывая сложные магические плетения и щиты, он вспоминал, как с не меньшей тщательностью изучал человеческие тела, чтобы суметь восстановить любой дефект. 

Новоиспечённые супруги Старки в его услугах мага и доктора не нуждались, однако после церемонии венчания и фуршета его попросила задержаться Пятница.

— Вы могли бы зайти в дом, доктор. Я открою для вас дверь.

— Полагаю, меньше всего на свете Тони с Пеппер сейчас хотели бы видеть меня, — развёл руками Стивен, уже собравшись уйти.

— Мне поручено задержать вас до разговора с ними, — твёрдо ответила Пятница. — Прошу, не подводите меня, и я буду должна услугу в пределах разумного.

Стивен редко слышал в электронном голосе Пятницы эмоции. И ещё реже — предложение сделки, хотя и не сомневался, что ей многое по силам. Несколько секунд он обдумывал её просьбу, борясь с усталостью от бесконечно длинного месяца, но потом всё же решился:

— Ладно, но только ты не станешь меня будить, если я усну.

— Договорились, доктор Стрэндж.

К новому коттеджу Старков Стивен шёл, зевая на ходу. В сущности, он единственный знал, что объявленный перед всеми гостями медовый месяц в Севилье лишь фикция, первую брачную ночь Тони с Пеппер проведут в своём доме, а утром отправятся на тайно выкупленный остров. Там их уже ждал подписавший договор о неразглашении обслуживающий персонал с дальним родственником Вонга во главе.

Оглянувшись на газон, где уже не осталось гостей, Стивен открыл входную дверь и прошёл по широкому коридору к очень светлой гостиной, где стоял полюбившийся ему за месяц подготовки к свадьбе плюшевый диван. Бежевого цвета, роскошный, с горой подушек, — он являл собой абсолютную детскую мечту для любителей кувыркаться и скакать (не то чтобы Стивен собирался), свободно вмещал не меньше пяти человек хоть вдоль, хоть поперёк, да и просто являлся безусловно стоящей вещью. Стивен отказался получить его в подарок, но подозревал, что Тони всё-таки оформил на такого же плюшевого монстра специальный заказ.

В этот раз на диване лежало не меньше десятка бархатных подушек, включая парочку с вышитыми Глазом Агамотто и Плащом левитации (оба артефакта в своё время пришли от них в восторг), и Стивен, распустив узел галстука-бабочки, уже собрался упасть на них лицом, но замер, случайно увидев Тони и Пеппер через одну комнату в незакрытой спальне. Они целовались, стоя на широкой постели, при этом свадебное платье Пеппер и пиджак Тони уже лежали на полу. Стивен скользнул взглядом по Пеппер: распущенные светло-рыжие волосы, белоснежный корсет и кружевные чулки с подвязками, посмотрел и на Тони — расстёгнутая белая рубашка и классические чёрные брюки, и отвернулся от обоих, решив снять пока собственный смокинг. Ему льстило, что Старки настолько привыкли к нему, что даже не считают нужным запирать двери, видимо, считая кем-то таким же безобидным, как Дубина или Пятница. 

Мысль о Пятнице побудила Стивена всё-таки уйти с линии видимости, но прежде он, не сдержавшись, бросил ещё один взгляд на влюблённую пару. К этому моменту Тони уже успел наполовину расшнуровать на Пеппер корсет, обнажив грудь, а сам остался без рубашки и в чуть приспущенных брюках с расстёгнутым узким ремнём.

— Они красивые, правда? — тихо полюбопытствовала Пятница.

Стивён дёрнулся, отступил в сторону, бросил снятый пиджак на край дивана, чувствуя себя застуканным подростком. От того, что Пятница задала вопрос без осуждения в голосе, легче почему-то не становилось. Как вообще можно было забыть, что она здесь и?..

— Доктор, я обидела вас своим вопросом? Приношу извинения.

— Ты меня не обидела, — справившись с собой, Стивен рухнул на спину на диван, раскинув руки в стороны. — Я всего лишь сомневаюсь, что нам стоит их обсуждать.

— Почему? Вам же привычно оценивать объекты с точки зрения эстетики, о чем свидетельствуют ваши умные советы во время подготовки к свадьбе. Мистер Старк и мисс Поттс неоднократно консультировались с вами по поводу оформления и прислушивались к вашему выбору. 

— …До сих пор не понимаю, почему, — покачал головой Стивен. — Я врач, а не дизайнер.

— От формального образования не зависит наличие или отсутствие вкуса. У вас он, безусловно, есть, и я считала, что вы достаточно доверяете мне, чтобы что-то обсуждать.

— Дело не в доверии. Дело в том, что мне не хочется выглядеть вуайеристом.

— А что плохого в вуайеризме? — ровным тоном уточнила Пятница. — По моим данным, это одна из самых безобидных практик: вы не причинили вреда мистеру Старку и миссис Старк тем, что посмотрели на них.

— Вряд ли им хотелось, чтобы я на них смотрел.

— Спросите.

Стивен моргнул, потом шумно вздохнул и поморщился от такой непосредственности. Иногда, под настроение, он не против был поболтать с Пятницей, что-нибудь ей рассказать — благо она прекрасно умела слушать. Но вот объяснять ей человеческую этику… Нет, этот подвиг Стивену сейчас совершать не хотелось, а потому он просто закрыл глаза.

* * * 

В следующий раз Стивена пригласили в Старк-хаус через десять дней. Загорелые молодожёны как раз вернулись с острова, но вот ставить остальных в известность не торопились. Тони объяснил это тем, что хочет поработать, не отвлекаясь на дела, ну а Пеппер собиралась составить план проектов для Старк Индастрис на год вперёд.

Слушая их эмоциональный рассказ об отдыхе под вкусный обед и вино за столом, Стивен чувствовал, как губы сами собой расползаются в улыбке — настолько счастливыми выглядели Тони и сидящая на его коленях Пеппер. Они в лицах изображали хмурых азиатских поваров и хохотали друг над другом, наперебой комментировали фотографии на большом голографическом экране, попутно кормя друг друга креветками с рук, и уже дважды взяли со Стивена обещание съездить в следующий отпуск на остров втроём. Он не понимал, чем заслужил такое радушие (не считать же несколько спасений жизни Тони в последней войне, правда?), и подозревал, что по доброте душевной Старки попросту взяли над ним шефство: пожалели одинокого нью-йоркского мага, вся компания которого — Плащ левитации, Камень Времени, Котёл и Вонг. Пеппер как-то сказала, что подобным образом Тони в своё время отнёсся к Брюсу Беннеру, пригласив его к себе пожить.

После обеда Тони повёл Стивена в свою мастерскую — непривычно убранную, без разбросанных повсюду деталей от механизмов и с приветливо жужжащим Дубиной.

— Помнишь, вместе с нами была Небула? — начал Тони, встав у самого большого стола и сунув руки в карманы штанов.

— Девушка-киборг. Она сумела привезти тебя с Титана на Землю — да, я помню её.

— Фиолетовый ублюдок годами заменял части её тела на механические, из-за чего она испытывает постоянную боль. Я не успел помочь сразу после битвы — она улетела со Стражами и сестрой. Но они вернутся на Землю через полгода, док. И для того, что я хочу ей предложить, мне нужен доктор.

Тони скрестил руки перед грудью и резко развёл в стороны, вызвав десятки голографических проекций по периметру мастерской. Стивен медленно повернулся на месте, разглядывая их.

— Пятница сканировала Небулу всё то время, пока она была здесь. Плюс есть технологии регенерации от Хелен Чо, и я договорился о вибраниуме с Т’Чаллой, нам дадут. 

— Что ты хочешь от меня?

— Консультаций, в основном, — пожал плечами Тони. — Механическую часть я беру на себя, но по биосовместимости нужен эксперт.

— У тебя же есть доктор Беннер.

— Доктор Беннер сейчас есть у Романофф. И нет, даже не предлагай мне влезать в их любовные игры, этому точно не обрадуется наш большой зелёный друг.

— А доктор Чо?

— Отправилась в командировку в Норвегию посмотреть на новый Асгард.

— А…

— Док, — нетерпеливо перебил его Тони. — Я настолько плох, что ты не хочешь иметь дело со мной? Мне казалось, тебе нравится у нас с Пеппер, разве нет?

Стивен едва слышно вздохнул, опустив голову и сцепив пальцы за спиной. Как объяснить человеку, что тебе с ним даже _слишком_ хорошо? Что он стал тебе ближе всех родственников, а ты к этому не готов и по жизни привык справляться со всем один? Что тебе невероятно трудно не пялиться на него и его жену как на что-то уникальное и потрясающее, а подсмотренное начало их первой брачной ночи до сих пор является перед глазами как изысканная эротика? Чёрт, они же не порномодели, в конце концов! Живые люди с личными границами и выстраданным семейным счастьем, в котором не место чужим любопытным носам.

И теперь… стоило только подумать о том, чтобы убраться на пару месяцев в Камартадж, потренировать учеников, прочитать пару десятков древних свитков, как тут Тони с просьбой о помощи страдающей от боли девушке, и Стивен, конечно, не смог бы ему (и ей!) отказать.

Он вздёрнул подбородок.

— Всё в полном порядке, Тони. Если тебе нужен именно я, мы можем начать.

— Ну а кто же? — обрадовался Тони. — Для Небулы — только лучшее, а что может быть лучше парочки гениев? Пятница, разверни нам мою схему с острова.

Над столом возникли контуры светящейся женской фигуры с множеством стрелок и пометок вокруг. 

— Во сколько организовать для вас кофе, босс? — деловито уточнила Пятница.

— Доктор? — переадресовал вопрос Тони.

— Полагаю, через час и пятнадцать минут.

* * *

Сложные задачи всегда входили в список самых больших удовольствий Стивена Стрэнджа. В этом смысле он понимал Шерлока Холмса и, будучи врачом (да и магом), старался браться только за самые интересные случаи, где требовалось напрячь мозги и придумать что-то нестандартное. Потому работа с Тони оказалась для него просто подарком: Танос умудрился наворотить в теле Небулы столько всего несовместимого, что Стивен искренне удивлялся, как ей вообще удаётся ходить, и с каждой минутой укреплялся в желании помочь. 

Голограммы, каркасы и очень-очень много кофе, — первый рабочий день продлился четырнадцать часов, и на перерыв Стивен согласился лишь из уважения к Пеппер (и из человеколюбия к Тони — ни к чему ему было ломать едва налаженный режим дня). Попрощавшись со Старками до завтра, он отправился спать к себе, а когда вернулся в мастерскую на следующее утро, вдруг обнаружил, что слегка поспешил: Тони и Пеппер занимались сексом. Сидя со спущенными штанами в кожаном кресле, Тони поддерживал Пеппер под бедра и помогал ей ритмично двигаться, не сводя глаз с её покачивающейся при каждом толчке груди, видной между разведёнными полами синего махрового халата. Сама Пеппер крепко держалась за его плечи и тихо стонала, закрыв глаза.

На несколько секунд Стивен застыл, чувствуя, как загорелось лицо, и понимая, что незаметно исчезнуть не получится. Затем Тони, повернув голову, встретился с ним взглядом и после пары секунд молчания кивком указал на стул за спиной.

— Родная, здесь Стивен, — начал вполголоса Тони. — Доктор, который многое повидал. Тебе он не помешает?

— А тебе? — тихо простонала раскрасневшаяся Пеппер, не открывая глаз. — М-м…

— Мне уже ничто не помешает, я почти на грани… Ох…

Отступив на два шага, Стивен сел на указанный стул, чувствуя, как гулко колотится сердце. Даже в самых смелых фантазиях он не предполагал, что когда-либо увидит продолжение подсмотренной сцены, да ещё и с согласия обоих. На секунду Стивен представил, как отреагировал бы сам, если б Тони застал его, скажем, в подсобке с Кристин Палмер лет пять назад, и решил, что, пожалуй, тоже не стал бы делать из этого проблему: все участники — взрослые, а в желании получить удовольствие ничего предосудительного нет.

Успокоив себя таким образом, Стивен расслабился и решил воспользоваться ситуацией. Его практически не возбуждало даже самое откровенное порно, лишь намеренные прикосновения на фоне собственного осознанного желания ослабить самоконтроль, а потому он мог не опасаться внезапной эрекции в присутствии супругов Старков. Но вот любоваться ими ему действительно хотелось: видеть, как разливается румянец по шее и груди Пеппер, уже достигнув напряжённо стоящих сосков, как она, запрокинув голову, кусает губы, а Тони всё сильнее прижимает её к себе, не давая упасть. Думать, что свет в мастерской, по-видимому, был приглушён Пятницей намеренно, а Пеппер изначально заглянула для того, чтобы занести пару сэндвичей на тарелке, да так и осталась, и Стивен не мог её винить.

Между тем Старки вели себя всё громче, кажется, напрочь позабыв о наблюдателе, и Стивену это было только на руку. Ему нравилась картинка, нравилось открыто изучать двух красивых людей, ощущая себя единственным, кому выпал такой шанс. Да, он чувствовал непреодолимое желание самодовольно задрать нос и ни секунды не сомневался в том, что будет часто вспоминать эту сцену: мозг человека с абсолютной фотографической памятью — та ещё штука! Стивен отвёл взгляд лишь на последнем: «Ох, Тони!» — сделал вид, что чрезвычайно увлечён полировкой своего медальона и посмотрел на Тони, только когда Пеппер ушла.

— Продолжим работу? — непринуждённо уточнил Стивен.

Тони выглядел взъерошенным, зацелованным и чем-то искренне заинтересованным, но сразу кивнул:

— Да. Играем дальше, док.

— Удачи нам.

Пары взмахов хватило, чтобы поднять голограммы и вывести над столом главную проекцию. Три сотни надписей, всего один досконально изученный сектор и лишь самое начало пути, — Стивен мгновенно включился в работу, став добавлять пометки, о которых додумался за ночь и утро. Но даже с головой уйдя в это дело, он нет-нет да и ловил на себе задумчивые взгляды Тони, замечал улыбку в уголках его губ. Занимаясь проекцией, Тони явно думал о чём-то ещё и в конце концов остановился, услышав прямое:

— Что?

— Вопрос можно, док?

— Рискни, — Стивен пожал плечами, но руки на всякий случай опустил.

— Эта твоя… реакция на нас с Пеппер минут десять назад… Асексуальность или такой самоконтроль?

— Скорее, первое, — спокойно ответил Стивен, потом выдержал паузу и добавил: — Что, ни разу не встречал людей вроде меня?

— Встречал, но я что-то слышал про твою девушку. Как её звали, Пятница?

— Доктор Кристин Палмер, босс, — тут же отозвалась та.

— Точно.

Стивен неопределённо развёл руками, вовсе не удивляясь тому, что Тони узнал про его первый и последний серьёзный роман. Отношения длиной в три года, начавшиеся ради работы (так было комфортнее обсуждать клинические испытания и проводить эксперименты с Кристин), продолжившиеся ради удобства (оказалось, что присутствие официальной спутницы на званых вечерах многократно сокращает число желающих познакомиться и общее количество получаемых идиотских вопросов) и закончившиеся потому, что работа так и осталась для Стивена всем, а Кристин слишком уважала себя, чтобы довольствоваться ролью тени при гениальном нейрохирурге.

Всего этого Стивен рассказывать Тони не стал, ограничившись коротким:

— Как раз с ней я и понял, что это не для меня, — и вернулся к проекции.

Упрямство Тони он, впрочем, недооценил.

— На исходе только третьего года? Близко к серой сексуальности, не находишь?

— Почему тебя это волнует?

— Просто спрашиваю.

— Тони Старк что-то делает «просто»?

— Тони Старк мог бы делать и сложно, но не факт, что получил бы ответ. 

— И зачем? Подбираешься к вопросу: хочу ли я тебя? — предположил Стивен, не сводя глаз с проекции кисти Небулы в своих руках. — Издалека начал, Тони. Я и так сказал бы: нет.

— А мою жену?

Стивен замер, пытаясь проанализировать интонацию услышанных слов. Он до сих пор не мог понять, к чему клонит Тони, но чувствовал, что нужно вести себя осторожно. Почему-то лишь сейчас его накрыло осознанием того, что Старки стали ему дороги, и портить отношения с ними он совершенно не хотел.

Сглотнув, Стивен посмотрел Тони в глаза:

— Ты же сам видел, что тоже нет. Есть явная разница между эстетическими чувствами и сексуальным желанием, тебе ли не знать?

— И ты, значит, у нас эстет?

— Да, когда вижу таких, как вы. А что, что-то не так? Мне следовало уйти?

— Да нет, не следовало. Ни сегодня, ни в день нашей свадьбы — Пятница предупредила меня и Пеппер, что ты смотришь на нас.

А вот это прозвучало неожиданно. Случайная картинка, за которую Стивен столько дней винил себя, оказалась не такой уж и случайной, и это означало…

Да непонятно, что в итоге означало! То, что ему доверяют как другу? То, что ему доверяют как врачу? То, что Старкам не важно, смотрит ли кто-то на них, когда они заняты сексом?.. И ещё множество вариантов — Стивен даже покачал головой, представив их число.

— Что ж, в таком случае я рад, что вам тогда не помешал. Вы с Пеппер хорошая пара, Тони, и мне бы не хотелось, чтобы недоразумения с моим участием омрачили вам медовый месяц.

— Ты не понял, док. Мы намеренно попросили Пятницу тебя задержать, чтобы ты увидел нас.

Стивен невольно посмотрел в потолок...

— Подтверждаю, доктор. Я выполняла приказ.

...И удивлённо поморгал. Признание Тони отбросило практически все варианты, кроме одного, и Стивен завис. В голове, словно лампочки, один за другим стали вспыхивать вопросы: «Почему я?», «Зачем вам?», «То есть вы?..», «А до меня кто-то?..», «И что это вам даёт?»… 

— Ты первый, с кем мы решили это попробовать, — внёс ясность Тони, будто подслушав четвёртый вопрос. — Пеппер заметила, как ты смотрел на нас во время церемонии. И нам показалось, что ты сможешь оценить.

— Тони, я…

— И ты ведь оценил, верно?

— Да.

— Вот и славно, ведь знаешь... дело в том, что… и я сам по этому поводу до сих пор в шоке… Но в твоём присутствии всё ощущается острее. Я столько лет считал, что третий — лишний, да и вообще, зачем в спальне кто-то чужой, но… Ты перестал быть для нас чужим, док. Вот в чём, видимо, дело.

— Полагаю, мне стоит сказать, что и я вас чужими не считаю, — спокойно произнёс Стивен. — Но только что будет дальше, Тони? Вы с Пеппер удовлетворили любопытство, и на этом всё?

— А об этом мы пока не думали. 

— О.

— Но как подумаем — ты узнаешь первым. Главное, что между нами всё нормально, так? Никаких тайн, никаких обид?

— Никаких, — согласился Стивен.

— Превосходно. Ну, тогда дело ждёт. 

Потерев ладони, Тони погрузил обе руки в проекцию, приняв предельно сосредоточенный вид.

* * * 

В жизни Стивена Стрэнджа было бесчисленное множество людей, в основном — пациентов, к которым он относился довольно равнодушно, несоизмеримо меньше тех, кто вызывал хоть какую-то симпатию, считанное количество личностей, которых он уважал, и, как оказалось, всего трое не-родственников, кого он в прошлом (как Кристин) и в настоящем (как Тони с Пеппер) любил. Осознание природы чувств к Старкам накрыло его спустя неделю после откровенного разговора с Тони, и да, себе он мог признаться, что это именно любовь без сексуального подтекста. Он просто вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что не может объяснить ничем иным своё желание не выпускать из поля зрения надолго их двоих, не может объяснить иначе то, что только с ними ему так тепло.

В тот вечер в Старк-хаусе впервые появились гости: Тони организовал для именинника — начальника охраны Старк Индастрис Хэппи Хогана — большую вечеринку. Было много шампанского, смеха и тостов. Не самый жизнерадостный парень, хоть и с именем Хэппи, постепенно оттаивал и вливался в общий поток веселья, пока Тони руководил всем на правах хозяина и следил, чтобы гостям было хорошо. 

— Я только тебе могу доверить свою жену, док, — внезапно услышал Стивен, и в следующий миг вдруг осознал, что уже начал танцевать в обнимку с Пеппер, а Тони и след простыл.

— Простите. Вы не ожидали, — повинилась Пеппер.

— Нет-нет, что вы… — тут же помотал головой Стивен, стараясь выбросить из головы своё внезапное осознание природы собственных чувств. — Я просто задумался, но с вами потанцую с удовольствием. Вам очень идёт это платье.

Пеппер невольно взглянула вниз, и Стивен посмотрел вместе с ней. Вишнёвого цвета, расшитая блёстками ткань изящно очерчивала все изгибы её фигуры. Небрежно выпущенные из высокой причёски локоны спадали на плечи, покачиваясь на каждом шаге. Оценил Стивен и тонкие браслеты на запястьях и поблёскивающий кулон на шее.

— Спасибо. Вас тоже не отличить от остальных, когда вы не в своей волшебной униформе.

— О, знали б вы, сколько потом из-за этого дуется мой Плащ…

— Он прелесть! — рассмеялась Пеппер. — Когда вы с Тони заняты, он любит перебирать мой гардероб под какой-нибудь сериал.

— Тогда вы сможете его задобрить. Завтра приведу.

— Идёт!

«Soledad» от Westlife сменили «Strangers in the Night» Фрэнка Синатры — Пятница старалась учитывать вкусы именинника. Стивен продолжил вести Пеппер, стараясь не слишком приближаться к основной толпе и получая удовольствие от танца — ему явно доверяли. Они промолчали большую часть композиции, и только на втором припеве Пеппер тихо заметила:

— А ведь вы стараетесь не выпускать из виду Тони.

— Совершенно ненамеренно, уверяю вас.

— Бросьте. Я же вижу, как вы на него смотрите. И как стараетесь почаще оставаться рядом с ним.

Разговор начал принимать неприятный оборот, и Стивен нетерпеливо вздохнул:

— Пеппер, уверяю, это рабочий интерес. Мы вместе работаем над сложной задачей, и я действительно хочу помочь той синекожей девушке обрести…

— Стивен, — Пеппер чуть сжала его руку, вынуждая замолчать и посмотреть в лицо. — Я же не осуждаю нисколько. Я даже рада тому, что Тони небезразличен вам, потому что явно того заслуживает.

Оправдываться дальше Стивену резко расхотелось, равно как и врать в глаза.

— Я смогу оставить в покое вашу семью.

— Даже думать не смейте! Мы только привыкли, что вы есть у нас…

— Но вы явно рассчитывали на нормальную жизнь с Тони Старком, Пеппер. Платонически влюблённый в него доктор — это уже чересчур.

— Для кого-то другого — возможно, но так уж вышло, что не для нас. 

— Так уж вышло?

— Да. Так уж вышло, что мы познакомились с вами. Так уж вышло, что именно при вас мы с Тони стали семьёй. И так уж вышло, что у Тони такое большое сердце, что его хватает на всех. Стивен, вы важны для него, он сказал мне об этом вчера, пересказывая ваш разговор. И я… я совершенно точно не хочу заставлять его между нами выбирать.

Музыка смолкла, Стивен с Пеппер остановились, но выпускать её руку из своей он пока не стал.

— Собираетесь скрепя сердце терпеть моё присутствие ради него?

— Собираюсь окончательно к вам привыкнуть. Идёмте со мной.

Пеппер решительно повела Стивена прочь из зала, где уже закончилась основная программа, и теперь народ танцевал и общался, разбившись на небольшие группы. Попутно заперла высокую дверь в остальную часть здания и поручила Пятнице следить за порядком.

— Мы с Виженом за всем присмотрим, миссис Старк.

Стивен догадался о направлении пути, но всё равно не ожидал увидеть Тони возле разобранной постели в спальне.

— Ну что, он согласился, Пеп?

— Согласился на что? — не понял Стивен, остановившись у порога.

Отпустив его руку, Пеппер села на кровать и лишь тогда ответила:

— Нет, Тони. Как ты и думал, он решил, что не так уж и нужен нам с тобой.

— Это бред, док, — возмутился Тони. — Полиамория ничем не хуже моногамных отношений, тем более, когда такой расклад.

— Полиамория?

— Вроде бы так называется всё, что касается любви с числом больше двух.

— …И с согласием всех участников отношений, — спокойно добавила Пеппер.

— Именно. Док, ты на самом деле нам нужен, — Тони шагнул к нему. — Мне и Пеппер. Мы перестали спорить и ссориться, когда связались с тобой. Ты нас… как это сказать… уравновешиваешь. 

— Точно. А ещё вы своим третьим мнением решаете все наши конфликты, Стивен.

— Верно. Ты наблюдаешь со стороны за нами с Пеппер, и ради тебя нам хочется быть лучше. Но мы…

— …боимся. Всё время боимся, что вы устанете от роли человека за порогом и вдруг решите, что мы обойдёмся без вас.

— …А мы этого не хотим. Больше — нет. И мы ждём, что ты всё-таки переступишь этот порог.

Все трое надолго замолчали. Несколько раз Стивен пытался заговорить, но сглатывал, чувствуя сухость в горле и опасаясь, что голос подведёт. Ничего подобного прежде ему не предлагали и ни в чём подобном не признавались, а потому и ощущалось это как одно большое «слишком», то, что стоило бы обдумать в одиночестве где-нибудь в уголке, но два человека ждали ответ.

— Что конкретно вы хотите от меня?

— Чтобы ты сейчас разделся и лёг с нами спать в значении «спать», — тут же сообщил Тони. — День был долгим, устали все.

— Ясно.

— А чего взамен ты хочешь от нас с Пеп?

— Чтобы вы пообещали, дали слово указать мне на дверь в тот же миг, едва хоть один из вас захочет снова остаться вдвоём, — Стивен перевёл взгляд с Тони на Пеппер. — И я не шучу, говоря, что правильно всё пойму, без вопросов и обид.

— Я вам это обещаю, Стивен, — серьёзно сказала Пеппер.

— Я тоже, док. Ну а теперь, когда все важные вопросы утрясли, можем уже лечь спать. Здесь по периметру три ванных комнаты. Твоя пижама в той, что справа.

— Пижама? — прищурился Стивен.

— Ну, мы не сомневались, что ты всё правильно поймёшь.

 

**Эпилог**

За годы учебы в Камартадже и жизни в Нью-Йоркском храме Стивен отвык просыпаться не один. Ещё меньше он ожидал услышать весьма характерные звуки двух занятых друг другом людей и увидеть справа от себя спину полностью раздетого Тони, прижимающего к себе спиной тоже обнажённую Пеппер и ритмично двигающегося в ней. Зрелище не дотягивало до послесвадебной картинки по шкале эстетики, но в плане естественности сходу пробило потолок — Стивен даже сглотнул, враз почувствовав, как кровь прилила к щекам.

Его первые мысли: «И как они раньше меня не разбудили?» и «Кристин тоже любила эту позу», — смело куда более восхищённое: «Вот это изгиб поясницы у Тони! А задница… так, Стивен, стоп!» — но «стоп» почему-то не сработало. Руки зачесались прикоснуться, пусть хотя бы к спине, размять напряжённые плечи и шею («Это профдеформация, Стивен! Точно же она, а не что-то там ещё!»)… И со своими желаниями Стивен честно сражался целых три минуты, пока не услышал тихий вопрос Пеппер:

— Тони, мы его точно не разбудили?

И не встретился взглядом с оглянувшимся Тони.

— Да знаешь, милая, он уже не спит. 

— Доброе утро, Стивен, — простонала Пеппер, вцепившись в руку Тони поперёк своей груди, и Стивен, чувствуя себя круглым идиотом, так же вежливо ответил:

— Доброе утро, Пеппер.

Тони прыснул и повернулся обратно к ней, заодно увеличив частоту толчков. Пеппер вздрагивала на каждом, ловя ртом воздух и сжимая бёдра. Стивен понял, что она вряд ли продержится долго, мысленно сказал себе: «А, да чёрт с ним! Я ж не сделаю ничего дурного…» и решительно положил ладони на плечи Тони.

— Ох, а вот это было хорошо! — отреагировал тот всего пару секунд спустя на первые массирующие движения. — Ты чудо, док.

Док против роли персонального чуда ничего не имел и взялся прорабатывать спину с удвоенным энтузиазмом. Ему нравилось, как ощущается гладкая, чуть влажная от пота кожа, как постепенно поддаются упругие мышцы. Разобравшись с плечами и шеей, он скользнул ниже, уделил повышенное внимание пояснице и убрал руки.

— Эй, это всё? — тут же возмутился Тони. — В смысле, я хотел сказать «спасибо», но ты на этом остановишься? Серьёзно? 

— Я на этом остановлюсь, — подтвердил Стивен, с комфортом вытянувшись на своей части кровати. Сенсорный голод он и впрямь утолил, своей любимой парой налюбовался, Пеппер, когда она оглянулась, подмигнул, да и выспался, как уже давно не получалось прежде. 

Тони, однако, нахмурился и продолжил внимательно смотреть, косясь куда-то Стивену за плечо — проследив за его взглядом, тот увидел вполне обычный джентльменский набор из особо прочных презервативов и флакона лубриканта и вновь повернул голову к Тони.

— Нет.

— Уверен, док? Даже если я скажу, что ты единственный, кому я это готов позволить?

— Мне это, безусловно, польстит, но ответ всё равно «нет». Ты ведь уже знаешь, кто я, Тони. Так что роль прослойки в сэндвиче из трёх «С» тебе не грозит. 

— Это самое кошмарное сравнение с упоминанием меня, — Тони даже передёрнуло, он повернулся к Пеппер. — Ты представляешь, милая, он отказался! И это несмотря на то, что я…

Дальше Стивен не слушал. Подтянув одеяло повыше, он прижался щекой к мягкой подушке и решил ещё немного поспать.

 

_Конец_


End file.
